


A Gift for a Clone

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: Boba Fett returns to Jabba's palace to find an unorthodox gift waiting for him. Unable to refuse, he accepts and his life is changed forever.





	A Gift for a Clone

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con warning is just in case. I'm honestly not sure what to call it. enjoy filth by me.

Boba Fett wasn’t a man who normally indulged himself in pleasures of the flesh. He only cared about his job and the money that resulted from it. The only respite he allowed himself was to tinker with Slave 1. So when Jabba gave him a pleasure slave, he did not know how to react. She was young, with a beautifully curved body and big blue eyes. The tiny scraps of silk and metal that covered her tiny body shone in the dim light of the Hutt’s palace.   
The Gammorean guards pushed her into his arms, her body colliding with his armored one. He nodded stiffly at the Hutt and turned to leave, but the Hutt called him back.   
“Fett, my boy! Are you so eager to leave before giving us a show? I will find it a great insult if I don’t get to see you play with your new toy.”   
Boba was angry. He didn’t want this “toy”. But he knew he had to comply.   
He threw the girl to the ground and unfastened his codpiece. The raucous crowd gave a cheer as he freed his impressive length from his flight suit. He was not one to perform sex acts for the Hutt’s amusement, but he knew he had no choice.   
Boba positioned the girl on her hands and knees in front of him. He couldn’t deny she got him hard. She was exactly his type: beautiful and curvaceous. He unclasped the bottom of her slave outfit, revealing sweet, pink folds. He slid a gloved finger in her virgin passage, groaning. The crowd cheered again.   
He slid it in and out slowly, adding another finger after a while. The girl was trembling, but stayed silent. He pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock at her slick pussy. She was ready for him.   
Soon he was buried to the hilt in her wet heat. She still didn’t make a sound. He thrust his hips harder and faster, the sound of slapping bodies and quiet groans filled the air. The throng was waiting for her to break. They didn’t want to miss a second of the vulgar scene in front of them. Fett reached down to rub her pretty ass and stuck a finger in.   
She stayed silent, but he could feel her agony. With his other hand, he started to rub her clit, massaging it. She jerked in his arms, and he felt a flood of wetness that was not blood.   
He fucked her harder, her body bouncing off his hips. He pulled his thumb out of her ass to unclasp her bra and plunged two fingers into her tight hole. He wanted her to scream in pleasure. He pinched her clit and rubbed it harder. She was close.   
A whimper passed her pretty lips. He fucked her like a battering ram, fueled by the chink in her armor. Soon, she was lost. A series of gasps and moans left her mouth. She rutted against him like a bitch in heat, her juices running down his armored thighs.   
She screamed her release wantonly. The room was chaos. He had broken his slave. She pushed him deeper inside her. He came in her clenching sheath, groaning in fulfillment. Jabba was laughing and licking his lips lecherously.   
“Fett, my boy, you have quite a wanton little toy. I’m almost tempted to keep her for myself, but she was a gift. Enjoy her. She’s clearly something special.”   
Boba refastened his flightsuit and codpiece. Without a word, he threw the naked girl over his shoulder and strode out.   
He had more important things to attend to now.


End file.
